Sasuke no Atogama
by GRANDmerlinpants
Summary: Orochimaru meets a nukenin from Konoha - the perfect body vessel and decides to make the shinobi his next body. Through all the training he gives the young ninja, Orochimaru's view of him slowly changes from a body meer vessel to... Orochimaru X OC R&R!
1. Bit by Bit

_**Sasuke no Chikan/Atogama (Orochimaru-sama no Sari Tai)**_

**Chapter 01 ****–**** Bit by Bit**

Tears freely flowed down his cheeks. The ninja had shiny dark blue hair, the color of the night sky. He had serious wounds and injuries which covered about 60% of his body. Still, he was lucky. He had managed to escape Konoha unnoticed, only by his opponent and brother. His name was Crisis (but in Japanese). He had always felt jealous of his blue blooded brother. His brother was the Watanuki Clan's prodigy while he was the black sheep of the family. That fight he had just escaped was between his brother and him. He had once again tried to prove to his clan his worth, but ended up with a worse reputation. During the fight, the look his brother, Night (Yoru in Japanese), had shown was emotionless, as if he was ready to kill him if necessary, probably even when there was no need. Even now, it still sent shivers down his spine. He then remembered that he was still on the run and could not possibly settle down in the Forest of Death for the night. He hurriedly put out the small fire and started running again. Finally spotting a little hut, he quickened his pace. He ran so fast that he was not able to stop in time, after seeing someone opening the door.

**Orochimaru's POV:**

I opened my newly founded villages's main door while giving my final orders to Kabuto and expected nothing outside my door. Out of the blue, this ninja with such beautiful hair, weirdly for a boy, bumped into me and both of us rolled together down. (Luckily, he wasn't heavy.)

Kabuto was trudging his way back to his room to finish up Lord Orochimaru's paperwork, when he heard the loud bang of the collision. He spun his head to look in its direction. He was hysterical! All he saw was Lord Orochimaru and a young ninja, sort of "hugging each other" and rolling down! He did not know what to do or what to say and hoped that the Sound Four didn't see any of it. They would think that Lord Orochimaru and that ninja was a pair of gays.

**Crisis's thoughts:**

I really don't know what happened then, but I do remember I had a "soft-landing". I picked myself up and found myself lying on the notorious Orochimaru I had heard about from Hokage-sama. I jumped up and tried to scramble away from him but couldn't – I had twisted my ankle. I watched him get up suspiciously getting ready to defend if he tried anything offensive. A bone suddenly flew towards me and I ducked down. How rude! I tried to stand up properly but had much difficulty. A nerdy-looking shinobi teleported behind me, gripped my wrists and tied me up. *sigh* I guess I'm still no match for Sound ninjas though being an express ANBU.

Kabuto and Kimimaro went over to Orochimaru's side, but Kimimaro reached him first and helped him up.

"Master Orochimaru … Are you alright? I thought he was an enemy… I'm sorry for my behavior earlier." Kimimaro stuttered a little. Kabuto walked over to where Crisis was being tied and knocked unconscious, "How about this crazy guy? Should I kill him?"

"You don't have to do anything unless I tell you to do so. I believe I've already told you that the first time we met, Kabuto." Orochimaru replied swiftly and got Kimimaro to bring Crisis back to Otogakure. It was Kabuto's first experience of Orochimaru not glaring at him with his snaky, golden eyes. He didn't like the feeling of it. Not a bit. It was just too weird. Kabuto felt queer all over. It wasn't Lord Orochimaru style at all. He would normally stare at him with his threatening eyes, hinting to him that his life was in his hands. At the same time, Kabuto felt surprised to see Kimimaro out in the sunshine, trying to protect Lord Orochimaru. He probably didn't trust that he was able to take care of Lord Orochimaru.

"What are you thinking about, Kabuto?" Orochimaru suddenly questioned Kabuto.

"Nothing, Sir. I was just thinking about … uh… how to treat Kimimaro-kun's illness. Ha-ha…" Kabuto stammered. It sure was a close shave for him. Kabuto started to wonder what changed Orochimaru's attitude and took a quick glance at him. He then turned to look at Kimimaro, to find him staring at the ninja in his arms in a rather awkward way.

**Orochimaru's POV:**

Somehow, I just didn't want this ninja to die… not yet… There was something about this ninja that I was being drawn to. I wasn't going to let anyone kill him until I'd found the reason. Still, even then, I'll be the only who will kill him.

"Kimimaro, place him in Kabuto's care," I ordered, "Kabuto, untie him, treat his wounds and report his conditions every six hours." Kimimaro followed Kabuto to his medical room and placed Crisis on a bed. He then left Kabuto with the nukenin.

"Now what?" Kabuto thought to himself and yawned. He checked the time and realized the whole night was nearly wasted. It sure looked like he had only two choices:

to finish up all of Lord Orochimaru's work for the day.

to just go to sleep and leave them for tomorrow.

Kabuto decided to catch up with his sleep. He switched off the lights and walked over to the next door – his room.

After making sure that everyone was asleep, Orochimaru crept to the medical room to check on the new shinobi. He switched on the lights and found the boy still tied up and left on the bed, with Kimimaro sleeping soundly on the next bed. He was angry with Kabuto for not obeying his orders, but he kept his cool. He moved across the room silently and untied the boy. Orochimaru took a closer look at him and thought his eyelashes were much too long for a male. He started to have doubts about the boy's gender. Was he a female or a male? After pondering over it for a while, Orochimaru finally came to the decision of the ninja being a male. After all, the boy looked to be around 15 or 16 but still had not shown any signs of …(blush)… puberty. Since he had to talk to Kabuto about the boy the next day, he decided to get some sleep so that he would be able to choose his words carefully.

_**The next morning…**_

Kabuto woke up early as he remembered that he had left the nukenin still strapped up on the bed. He rushed in the medical room and saw Orochimaru already standing there, looking down at the nukenin.

"Lord Orochimaru, what brings you here so early?" Kabuto nervously asked, trying hard not to stutter.

"Kabuto, explain yourself." Orochimaru evaded the question and asked Kabuto, without lifting his gaze from the wounded ninja.

"Huh?" Kabuto blurted out. Orochimaru smirked and replied, "You left him here, tied up all night. Did you not?"

"Um… I…I… I did. … erm … I'll check on him now, right away." Kabuto quickly replied and looked away. Orochimaru left the room but leaned against the door from the outside. The Sound Four return from a mission and pass by him.

"Master Orochimaru, we have succeeded in assassinating the Ruler of the Rice Country. Do you have anything more for us before we take our rest?" the Sound Four asked.

"No. You may go." Orochimaru turned away, with an obvious look of worry on his face.

"What's wrong?" Sakon asked.

"Nothing. You may be leave." Orochimaru repeated himself.

"Weird." Tayuya muttered under her breath, careful not to let Orochimaru hear her. The Sound Four decided to ask Kimimaro about their master. They walked around the Sound in search of their leader.

"Oi, Kimimaro!" Sakon started when they found Kimimaro, "Do you have any idea what happened to Master Orochimaru?" Kimimaro didn't reply and they thought he hadn't heard them.

"…… …… I don't know. He's been like this since yesterday, after meeting a shinobi from Konoha," Kimimaro said after a few moments, "Kabuto's treating him in the medical room right now."

"What?!!" came astonished replies, "He came only yesterday and he's already being treated so nicely?"

"Furthermore, I don't think he's very close to Master Orochimaru yet. He's still a stranger to me." Kimimaro said quickly.

"Now, be off and don't tell anybody else what I've just told you." The Sound Four went off immediately at their leader's command.

_**Back at the medical center in Otogakure…**_

The door opened and Kabuto walked out. "I've treated his wounds. He's doing fine, for now. But I would like to show you, Lord Orochimaru; something that I think will interest you a lot. Orochimaru looked up and followed his right-hand man to where Crisis lay asleep once again. Kabuto pulled off the blanket which was covering him from neck to toe and…

**Author's Notes: **This is my first fan-fiction story and I would like to improve on it. So please do me a favor by reviewing. Thanks a lot! Read the next chapter to find out what is so special about Crisis!


	2. Crisis's Past

Chapter 02 – Crisis's Past

Kabuto pulled off the blanket which was covering the nukenin from neck to toe and revealed what was tattooed or sealed on his chest. There was the Kanji word "hate" in red. It somehow looked alive. Orochimaru gasped. It was really familiar to him. Kabuto then proceeded to flip Crisis over on to his stomach and showed Orochimaru yet another tattoo or seal. This time with the Kanji word "love", but was whitish-blue in colour instead. It looked rather small, compared to the "hate", but was beating to a steady pulse as well.

"This is…" Orochimaru was surprised, but not as much as Kabuto was. "During my time in Akatsuki I heard a little about this as Itachi-kun was reporting about seeing a ninja with such seals to Pein. Akatsuki was planning to recruit a member from this clan, but didn't really have a full mind about it."

"Lord Orochimaru, please explain." Kabuto wanted a full explanation.

"It's a little trick formed by a supposedly wiped-out clan. I know very little about this as well," Orochimaru chuckled, "It's best to ask him, himself." Orochimaru pointed at the shinobi lying in bed.

**Orochimaru's thoughts:**

I wasn't about to tell Kabuto everything I knew yet. I wanted to understand more about it myself first. At the same time to find out more about this attractive shinobi. I looked at him. Once again, doubts formed in my mind about him being a boy. But I'm not a gay! The sudden burst of this thought kind of burst the rest of the doubtful thoughts into nothingness. Still, I can't be sure until he says so himself.

"Um… I shall excuse myself." Kabuto excused him. I guess he was hoping he didn't make me angry by interrupting my thoughts.

"You may." I replied. Kabuto heaved a sigh of relief and scrambled out of the room. Just as well. I wanted to have some private time with the boy (?). I walked over, sat down on an edge of the bed and leaned forward to try to get a closer look of the ninja. Girl or boy? Girl or boy? Girl or boy? The question kept ringing inside my mind, I thought I was going mad and touched my forehead. It was cold and damp and I realized that I was perspiring. Suddenly, the ninja's eyes flew open and he jumped off the bed the moment he saw me.

"Get away from me! What the hell am I doing here? Where am I? What the * happened? HUH?" Crisis shouted.

"Relax, will you?" Orochimaru tried to calm him down, "You are lying in bed, at Otogakure, you were injured, so I got my right hand man to heal you."

"what?" Crisis managed a soft reply after realizing how tired he really was.

"Introduce yourself."

"Why should I? It's not like I want you to know…" Crisis sat on the floor cross legged, biting his thumb, one hand fiddling with his toes, murmuring.

"How on earth am I going to get this guy to speak?" Orochimaru sighed, "I'm not gonna hurt you unless you misbehave."

"I'm not your little 5 year old kid, reta-ard." Crisis held on to the last vowel to make it more insulting. Orochimaru rolled his eyes. He really wasn't getting anywhere near to what he wanted. The boy was too thick-headed.

"WHAT IS YOUR NAME?" Orochimaru decided to sound angry.

"You don't have to say it so loudly, old man. I **CAN** HEAR YOU." Crisis insulted again, "Crisis, okay?"

"I'm not an old man, I'm only *24! Anyway, isn't Crisis an English name?" Orochimaru retorted then asked. For the first time in his life, someone had actually dared to call him an old man! Not only that, he thought he sounded pretty childish.

"I have a Japanese name, stupid. _Kiki_, of the Watanuki Clan." Kiki said quietly, his eyes filled with sorrow.

"Wait. Isn't Kiki a girl's name? Unless… you ARE a girl??!" Orochimaru was shocked that his doubts had actually been right.

"Duh. You sure are slow. **Kiki is the Japanese form of Crisis, dumbass. I bet you failed both your English and Japanese back in school." Kiki stood up, closing her eyes, arms crossed, speaking in a very rude manner. Orochimaru raised his eyebrows. This girl really was too much. He tried to contain his anger, but one statement slipped off his tongue, "Don't you think you are much too arrogant? You b**ch…"

"Don't be too full of yourself, crazy old bustard." He had enough. His anger really could not be contained any further and he opened his mouth to throw a long line of criticizing and insulting words at her. Just then, Kabuto came rushing in, calling, "Orochimaru-sama!" Orochimaru turned to look at their new visitor and closed his mouth. Kiki sighed. Now she understood why he treated her so low classly - EVERYONE here called him 'Lord Orochimaru' or 'Master Orochimaru' or 'Orochimaru-sama' except her. She walked away and went to look out of the window.

"Lord Orochimaru, I went to research on his seals right after leaving, and this is what I've found," Kabuto excitedly reported (Kiki tried to strain her ears to listen), "One seal is given at birth by the leader of the clan. The second one forms through difficult training, if they ever have one, which is on very rare occasions."

"That isn't all that true, at least for me…" Kiki's turned emotionless as she deftly retorted, while Orochimaru turned his head to look at her with questioning eyes.

"But I got this information from a reliable source! I…" Kabuto complained. "Continue." Orochimaru interrupted him.

"I was born with no seals, unlike my brother who was born with a natural seal. As my father was the clan leader, he was really proud of his son and decided to help my brother train, such that he would form a powerful seal. When my father learnt of my moderateness, he was so angry that he did not give me even the seal the rest of my family members did. My mother pleaded with him. Years later, she disappeared. My father blamed her disappearance on me, saying I must have chased her away. There were a few disparagements of this theory from my mother's sisters and brothers and the old clan leader, but they didn't say anything. Their leader was corrupted. They decided to push my brother forward and let him over throw his father and take the seat of clan leader as he was an understanding and intelligent boy then…" her eyes filled up with tears and she broke down.

"Leave the room." Orochimaru gestured to Kabuto. Kabuto nodded his head and left. He understood there was no time for questions at such situations. Orochimaru went over and patted her on the shoulder and tried to comfort her. He was a little surprised with his actions as he had never cared for anyone, not in his life so far.

"We'll talk about this next time." Orochimaru smiled caringly.

***In this story, Orochimaru is 24, instead of the 50 yr old man everyone knows.**

****I got this from my mini English-Japanese Dictionary. So I think it's correct. Please tell me by review if it's wrong!**

**After Thoughts: **My sister told me that my POVs suck so I decided to quit a little with them. As you can see, this whole chapter is about Kiki. I decided to just use this chapter to fill everyone's minds with some of her unknown data.


	3. Sleepyhead

Chapter 03 – Sleepyhead

Kiki cried till she was so tired, added with the fact that she needed time to recuperate from her injuries and her tiredness from the night run last night that she fell asleep in Orochimaru's arms. Orochimaru carried her on to the bed and left the room.

**Later in the evening...**

Kiki awoke and thought, "I fell asleep again? I'm such a sleepyhead this few days... But who helped me back on to the bed again? Who was the person who was comforting me?" She had forgotten all that had happened during the afternoon - except the fact that she slept again. She lazily opened the window beside her bed, jumped off and landed softly on the ground. It would have been silent if she had cared. As an ANBU, she had to be skilled enough to be one at the age of 13-going-14 (Neji's age at the Chuunin exam!). It didn't matter anymore to her anyway. What had passed had passed. She had left Konohagakure for good. That was her past and she had no reason to reminisce about it. Well, after much thought, there was a reason. Naruto, her little friend was there, learning and training hard to be the next Hokage. At least he had a dream. She had none.

Here in Otogakure she was lonely with nobody to talk to. She had nothing to say to Orochimaru's nerdy right-hand man and all she did with Orochimaru was quarrel. The white haired boy with two red circles on his forehead next to her? She didn't even know who he was! She went around looking for her items. She found the laundry area and tried the door knob but found it was locked. "Oh, damn it! I wish Yoru was here…" she 'paused' her thoughts, 're-winded' them and continued again, "Why did she suddenly remember her brother?" After a pause in her actions this time, she understood.

One day when she was only 5, her father had punished her for no reason by giving her nothing to eat for a whole day. Her brother who was 7 then tried to save some of his food for her but got scolded. Ever since, Yoru brought her out of their house and went to buy her some ramen from Ichiraku Ramen in the middle of the night, after making sure their father was asleep. He unlocked the doors with his finger which had changed into a wooden key that was able to fit into any lock. Thinking they were free, they ran out of the gate but were stopped by to Watanuki Clan members. He finally used his original Kekkei Genkai and hypnotized them. In the later years, they went on private missions given by the Hokage together, using Yoru's finger key to unlock every door they met with. (Ichiraku Ramen was also the place she first made friends with someone, Uzumaki Naruto.)

Her actions 'played' again after the 20 minutes of memories. Both Orochimaru and Kabuto were staring at her. Orochimaru thought she was weird while Kabuto thought she was cute. She was oblivious to these stares and started banging at the door shouting, "Hello?!! Anybody in there??! Hullo-oh?!! O god damn..."

"Kabuto, stop her or she'll really go all out to destroy that door soon. And by the way, he's a girl named Kiki." Orochimaru slowly ordered, his eyes glued to the scene, watching closely. Kabuto nodded and ran at full speed and stopped just in time before crashing into her while shouting, "Stop! What do you want?"

"My items, Harry-Porter-with-no-scar. Did an idiot put them in there?" Kiki asked curiously.

"How did you know that I put your stuff in the washing machine?" Kabuto asked.

"So some moron did and you're the one who put them in there. Get them out for me or else I'll kill y..." Kiki tried digging in her back pouch to grab a kunai and threaten him, when she realised it was not there either, "You put my weapons pouch in there too? You're gonna reap my stuff into pieces in that monster machine!"

"But why..." Kabuto started. "No buts and whys and pauses in my dictionary. Just get them out! With that washing machine spinning it round and round, I'm gonna get mashed bananas later." Kabuto grabbed his keys and unlocked the door. Kiki dashed in and looked _720_ degrees around her. There were washing machines, EVERYWHERE.

"NOOO!!" Kiki yelled. Out of the blue, (more blue) bluish flames appeared and surrounded Kabuto. Kabuto screamed, "Help! Orochimaru-sama! Help me!!" Orochimaru heard his cry, teleported over and thought, "Boy, he is pretty worthless..."

"This is what I wanted to see - your power..." Orochimaru smirked when he saw the flames swirl around Kabuto at turbo speed, quickly forming a fire spin.

"Hurry and save me! What are you looking at? This is not the time to daydream!" Kabuto yelled.

"You forgot the magic word, Kabuto." Orochimaru smiled sweetly.

"Is he crazy? Is he on my side or the Kiki's?" Kabuto thought as he watched Orochimaru walked over to the now very messy haired Kiki.

"Well, well, looks like you really are a crisis." Orochimaru said softly as he formed the hand seals of his signature Cursed Seal. He bit her on the neck gently and gave her the Cursed Seal of Hell. The sharp pain of the jutsu sliced through her body like an arrow. She dropped to her knees and fell flat on the face. Her eyes turned a dark shade of grey which was nearly transparent. A nearly invisible barrier appeared around her as a layer of protection and the fire died.

"Oh thank graciousness!" Kabuto sighed.

"You mean, 'Oh thank Lord Orochimaru!'" Orochimaru kidded.

"Please stop pulling my leg. Why is it that you are so cheerful today?" Kabuto questioned.

"Nothing. And what in the world is this?" Orochimaru commented as he reached out to touch the barrier but his wrist got stuck to it. He used his free hand to pull it a few inches away, but his wrist got drawn back to the barrier. He lifted his sleeve and noticed his metallic watch had stopped working.

"Kabuto, this is…" Orochimaru explained halfway when Kabuto suddenly interrupted, "Sticky icky glue?"

"No, listen to what I have to say! This is magnetic." Orochimaru continued.

"What??!" Kabuto shrieked.

**Author's Notes: **Honestly, I thinkI made Kiki's personality change a lot in this chapter. I'll try to change her back to her original character by the next chapter. Please REVIEW!


	4. The Inner Self

**Chapter 4 ****–**** The Inner Self**

_**Recap: **_"Kabuto, this is…" Orochimaru explained halfway when Kabuto suddenly interrupted, "Sticky icky glue?" "No, listen to what I have to say. This is magnetic." Orochimaru continued. "What??!" Kabuto shrieked.

"Remove all metallic items from your body." Orochimaru commanded Kabuto, "and get Kiki out of that barrier."

"Hai." Kabuto quickly took off his forehead protector, weapons and gloves.

"Don't forget your specs." Orochimaru reminded him.

"But I can't see a single thing without my glasses!" Kabuto admitted.

"I'll direct you." Orochimaru told him. Kabuto slowly removed his spectacles and reached out his hand to try and feel the barrier.

"Move more to the right and 3 steps ahead." Orochimaru instructed. Kabuto did as he was told. He touched the bouncy, cool surface of the barrier and tried to walk in. Two seconds later, he suddenly flew backwards and crashed into the wall.

"Aargh!!" yelped Kabuto. Orochimaru ignored Kabuto, wet his lips and mouthed the words, "Subarashi…" Kabuto finally got to his feet after several tries, "Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto recognized the expression. It sort of meant that Lord Orochimaru was much too happy over something that didn't belong to him and had plans to obtain it. Orochimaru looked down, his hair blocking his eyes, turned to look at Kabuto and said, "I'm definitely getting Kiki to join ussss..."

"Looks like you weren't able to enter the barrier even without any items made of metal... In fact, you were even pushed away..." Orochimaru paused, "And I can't use Kusanagi... I'll just have to activate the cursed seal and torture her then. It should make her lose control and remove the barrier like what happened to all of the Sound Four. Of course, we'll have to take the risks of her going wild and strengthening the barrier instead, or more." Orochimaru focused some of his chakra and formed the hand seals which activated it. The seal started spreading over Kiki as if it was eating her delicious flesh. She awoke and grasped her shoulder, gritting her teeth, trying to stop the saliva from pouring out. After much struggling, she dropped to the ground, her eyes turned translucent but the spreading of the cursed seal resided and returned to its original marking. All Orochimaru could manage were pants. He realized the activation had drained his chakra.

"Great. Just great! Even our Lord Orochimaru couldn't get her out! What can we possibly do now?!!" Kabuto was pessimistic.

"Keep quiet and let me think!" Orochimaru told Kabuto off. He had absolutely no idea what to do next. It was the first situation he was unable to find a solution. "God damn!" Orochimaru thought. He tried to think outside the box but there was no box to think outside of. There was only a barrier. Even Kiki had no idea a barrier was protecting her.

'Kiki, wake up!' Kiki's inner self, Crisis had awoken, 'KIKI!'

"What... Crisis? You again?" Kiki whispered softly in her heart.

'Kiki, listen to me! You've gotta hurry wake your physical body up! You've even drained all of Orochimaru's chakra.'

"Why do I care about him? I'll wake up, but I won't apologize to him no matter how hard you try. It isn't worth it."

'That's not what I'm trying to say. I'll definitely not ask you to do a dumb thing as that.'

"Then what?"

'You've gotta leave this place and return to Konoha.'

"You're crazy, Crisis! Yoru's back there and he'll kill me if I go back and say 'hi' to him!"

'Whatever. Just leave this place and go somewhere else safe!'

"But I like the darkness and coldness here..."

'Shuddup and go! After you leave, you can always go be a cave-woman.'

"I'm not a barbarian, asshole. And we'll see if I'll ever get outta this place."

...

Kiki's physical body fully awoke, subconsciously removed the barrier and turned to leave.

"Choto mate kudasai," Orochimaru stood up straight, "Where do you think you're going?"

"A cave." Kiki giggled.

"To?" Orochimaru questioned.

"Be a cave girl." Kiki started laughing so hard that she clutched her stomach and rolled around on the floor.

"She's very ticklish," Kabuto said, "Too cheerful to be a ninja at Otogakure. We are darkness and evil. With her..."

"It's always good to have a little change." muttered Orochimaru.

"So, where's the exit?" Kiki randomly cut in.

"Follow me." Orochimaru ordered.

"You mean you're gonna let her go?!!" Kabuto was shocked at Orochimaru's decision. Kiki followed the black haired man like a little girl following her parents around in a shopping mall.

"Here." Orochimaru unlocked a door and shoved her _in_.

"Thud." Kiki landed on the floor of a chamber, face flat. "OUCH."

"Stay in here and be good." Orochimaru said smiling and slammed the door shut.

'Oh,' thought Kabuto.

...

'Oh goody.' Crisis remarked.

"Yeah? It's dark and cold, perfect for hibernation." Kiki commented.

'Where exactly are you?' Crisis asked suspiciously.

"Where else but Otogakure! Aren't you happy we found a cave?"

'You are definitely outta your mind! Why did god have to pair us together?'

"Simply because you're me and I'm you. Dumb dummy who is dumb."

'Very tiny a vocabulary you have.' Crisis sighed.

'Right. What do I do now?' Kiki thought to herself.

"Kiki-chan? I've just brought lunch for you." Kabuto said as sweetly as he could.

'Kiki-chan?' Kiki thought, "Yuck! Don't be disgusting!"

**Author's Notes:** Sorry about the whole pile of conversations. I just wanted to introduce Crisis. R & R please!


	5. Sweet Kabuto

To madara-the-great & all readers:

I'm utterly sorry for the long wait and I appreciate your support a lot. I'm sorry to tell you that I will not be able to frequently update as I am very busy this year. So, I really hope things will improve next year.

White-Chronicalizer '09

**Chapter 5 – Sweet Kabuto**

**_Recap: _** _"Kiki-chan? I've just brought breakfast for you." Kabuto said as sweetly as he could. _'Kiki-chan?' Kiki thought, "Yuck. Just yuck and ew."

"Kiki-chan, may I come in?" Kabuto asked.

"Shuddup and stop calling me with that disgusting voice."

'So much for the sweetness I specially put in my voice.' Kabuto thought as he opened the door and placed the tray on the floor next to where the girl lay on her stomach unhappily. Kiki cleared her throat, rolled over and on to her back, "What are we having?"

"Jam with bread, scrambled eggs and sausages," Kabuto tried to answer in a sing-song tone.

"Let's just hope we don't have them everyday." Kiki muttered, but loudly enough for Kabuto to hear. He ignored her.

"So, when do I actually start training?" Kiki asked while munching on her bread.

"Anytime, once Lord Orochimaru is ready." Kabuto replied as he closed the door, forgetting to lock it.

"Knock, knock!"

'What now?' Crisis thought.

'Can't be Kabuto again.' Kiki told herself.

"Kiki-san," Kimimaro opened the door slightly, "I'd like to know, who you actually are."

By then, the door was wide open and in front of Kiki stood the Sound Five.

"I'll just say 'I'm not a dog.'"

"Answer to the question!" Sakon barked.

"Step aside," a familiar coarse voice was heard.

"Master Orochimaru!" the Sound Five quickly made way, "She refuses to tell us who she is." Orochimaru squatted next to Kiki, rubbed her cheek with his hand and tried to hypnotize her into devoting herself to him just as he did to his most filial servant, Kaguya. He looked into her eyes, but found his very own eyes staring back at him with determined look.

"?!!" Orochimaru gasped.

"What's wrong?" Tayuya asked with concern. The Sound Five crowded around their master and the new recruit. The new recruit's eyes slowly faded from the golden, snaky eyes into a dull grey.

"Leave."

"Um, did you mean us? We're not allowed to know anything again?" Kidoumaru asked their master.

"Just go." Kimimaro whispered to the rest of the five ninja squad and walked out, deep in his thoughts. Jiroubou left last and left the door ajar. After making sure that no one else would be able to hear their conversation, Orochimaru spoke, "You surprise me all the time… You can't possibly be from my clan, yet you have the same eyes as mine…"

"Didn't I finish the last time we talked? Or did I talk too much?" Kiki pushed her leftovers to the man.

"No and I don't want your half-eaten breakfast," Orochimaru pushed the tray back to her.

"Let's just say I can change my eyes into anyone else's eyes, but I'm not too sure of the Byakugan, Sharingan and the Rinnegan. Anyway, it's not story session and I feel weird talking to an old man about my personal past," Kiki stood up with her back facing him, "Besides, you are a complete stranger to me."

"So you're still not accepting me as your teacher?"

"Why didn't you become temperamental?" the little girl innocently asked.

"Why should I flare up?"

"I called you an old man again."

"That… You mean you like me to get angry?"

"Coz your voice is so _sexy_ and it's _even sexier still_ when you're angry. I must sympathize with you if no one did, really." Kiki stared at his face awaiting the next expression.

"My voice… sexy?" Orochimaru was entirely taken aback and his expression clearly showed Kiki was the first. She smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" Orochimaru's face flared with embarrassment.

"I like making people like you act differently. It's like showing their true colors. So I'm basically treating you like one of the few puzzles which are more difficult and I'm just rejoicing over my accomplishment of solving you. Which reminds me of Naruto's other friend, the** Uchiha**…" Kiki emphasized on the last word and watched for Orochimaru's next move. Orochimaru's eyes had widened, but he quickly took control of his emotions and pretended not to care. He took a deep breath, "So?"

"Darn it. Never mind. Let's drop the subject. What is your purpose of keeping me in here?" Kiki's mischievous facial expression quickly disappeared and a look of seriousness overtook."

"Tell me, Kiki do you have a goal in life?"

"I have no goal. Or maybe I do, but I just haven't found it yet."

"You may not have a goal, but you have something to do with my ambition - the Destruction of Konoha!"

"You're actually going to destroy Konohagakure? The very village you grew up in?"

"Isn't it like how you want to kill your very own brother?"

Kiki gulped, "How did you know? It's not like I told you or you can read me like a book - I'm not a book."

"Your eyes have the same look as Sasuke-kun. Anyway, the date I have set for the Destruction of Konoha to commence is arriving in three months time. We shall start training now." Orochimaru started running towards her with a kunai in his hand, "Today, I'll just test your Taijutsu."

"Hey, I didn't even agree to help you!" Kiki shouted as she evaded a swipe from him. "And I suck at Taijutsu! It's my ***_piano_**!" Orochimaru tried another swipe but missed again. Kiki had ducked down and was trying a low kick on his shin. He jumped, landed on his hands and flipped over. Kiki tried to keep her distance from him to summon up her chakra. In a moment, Orochimaru was beside her and clasped his hand over her two hands which were preparing to form hand seals.

"No techniques today, Kiki. Only Taijutsu is allowed." Orochimaru whispered. They combated for another three more hours and Orochimaru finally gave Kiki the permission to take a break.

"I told you I suck but you won't listen!!"

"No, you were fine. Your Taijutsu is like most average ANBU. I was just testing if your statistics were all-rounded."

"That's why I said that I suck! I'm supposed to be express! I skipped two grades - Genin and Special Jounin!"

***_piano_** – My opposite of: "Taijutsu is my forte!" In musical terms, the opposite of _forte_ (loud) is _piano _(soft). And if I'm wrong, correct me by reviewing. {It really doesn't mean that Kiki plays the piano and sucks at it.}

_**Afterthought:**_

_It was kinda like a pile of conversations again. Gotta improve! Let me know how I should improve by reviewing, please?_


	6. Meanwhile

**Chapter 6 ****–**** Meanwhile****…**

**PLEASE NOTE:** I SINCERELY APOLOGISE FOR SCREWING UP THIS WHOLE CHAPTER BY WRITING IT AS A SCRIPT RATHER THAN A STORY. I NEED MORE REVIEWS AND OPINIONS!!

_All that happened in Konoha during the few days…_

**The 1st Day:**

"Watanuki Kiki has disappeared??!" the Third Hokage exclaimed.

"Her disappearance was reported by Watanuki Yoru, her brother and leader of the clan." the ANBU continued.

"Knock! Knock!" someone was at the door.

"Come in." Sarutobi ordered. The door opened, and Yoru walked in, to his surprise. The Jounin nearly never came to visit him unless there was an issue that was very serious and needed him, the Village Chief to look into it.

"Hokage-sama, I have something _confidential _which I need to talk to you about." he said as he eyed the ANBU next to him.

"Leave the room." Sarutobi took Yoru's cue, "Sit down and tell me everything, Watanuki-kun." he continued as he lit his pipe and puffed some smoke.

"I'll just tell you straight: I'm the one who chased Watanuki Kiki out of the village." Yoru told him calmly. Sarutobi nearly choked, "Why?" Yoru lost eye contact with the Village Chief and explained, "The ex-clan leader is after her. All I did was to try and help my sister."

"Who?" Sarutobi frowned as he tried to recall the leader before Yoru.

"Our father, ***Inoue **Mamoru." Yoru answered.

"Inoue?" Sarutobi raised his eyebrows.

"Hai desu." said Yoru.

"Why does he want to kill her?" Sarutobi slowly remembered the days he spent with his younger neighbor. He was a good guy but got easily angered. And when he was angry, he threw tantrums at anyone and everyone. He was still a nice guy though.

"It's a long story. I believe I came at a rather late timing. So I don't think we have enough time." Yoru warned him. The Hokage puffed some more smoke while joking, "That doesn't matter. This is my office! We can stay here till Kiki comes back!"

"Maybe not... My father will be asking of me soon." Yoru paused, "Even if Kiki does return, she must have gotten the wrong idea and come back to kill me. And the problem is, she has no idea how much more powerful she is than me." Yoru frowned and looked down.

"You meant how precious she is to you," Sarutobi chuckled, "It's getting really late now. We'll talk more tomorrow."

They decided their meeting the next day would begin at dawn.

**The 2nd Day:**

~ Sarutobi

= Yoru

"Enter." Sarutobi awaited whatever surprises his young visitor would present him.

"WHAT??! Kikiki-senpai is no where to be found??!" Naruto suddenly burst into the room with Sakura and the rest of Team 7 following behind, "How come I only get to know a day later?"

~ Hey Naruto! What did I call you youngsters here for?

"Hokage-sama, you wanted to give us another mission." Sakura answered.

~ A mission? Oh yes, but...

"Is anybody listening to me?!!" Naruto tried to seek for attention.

"Naruto, keep quiet!" Sakura ordered.

"Humph." Sasuke commented.

= Ohaiyo gozaimasu, Hokage-sama.

~ Watanuki-kun! When did you enter the room? I didn't notice you.

= Just. And this people are?

"Hi! I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Nice to meet ya!" the familiar introduction rang loudly.

"I am Haruno Sakura." the girl did a little curtsy and took a glance at the boy of her dreams.

"Uchiha Sasuke." the avenger ignored his female team mate.

= And Hatake Kakashi-sempai…

"Oh, sorry. I forgot to introduce myself, Watanuki-san." Team 7's sensei apologized.

Yoru leans over to whisper to the village chief.

= I thought this meeting was supposed to be just the two of us?

~ Ah! You see I forgot about it and sent for them... Excuse me.

= *sigh*

"Hey, old man! You better give us a high ranking mission like the one with Tazuna, Zabuza and Haku!" the mischievous boy enthusiastically requested.

~ Sure, sure! Just give me a moment while I sort things out with Watanuki-kun.

"Umm, by the way, who is he?" Naruto pointed at the supposedly named Watanuki person.

"Don't be rude, Naruto." Sakura warned. Sasuke glanced at the other visitor coolly, but received another which did not allow one to know what hidden feelings there were. Sasuke frowned, "Who exactly are you?"

= To put it in simpler terms, Watanuki Kiki's brother. Just call me Yoru.

"Yoru-sempai's so cool and handsome!" Sakura's eyes turned into heart-shapes. "Oh, sorry," Sakura paused to glance at Sasuke once again, "But still second to Sasuke-kun!"

"You sure look like Kikiki-senpai!" Naruto remarked.

~ You see, Watanuki-kun, I was thinking of sending them on an S-rank mission to bring your sister back.

= And?

~ It's going to be a very dangerous journey. So I think I'll need two Jounin to look after them. So do you agree to go with them or do you want to send your own team of ANBUs?

= This will be really dangerous, but it'll be pretty exciting for them. Kakashi-san, do you think your team is ready for such a mission?

"You're shifting your problem over to me!" the masked Jounin laughed, "I think they should be fine with us guiding them."

~ So you have decided? Well then, I hereby order Team Kakashi on a mission to bring back Watanuki Kiki. This mission will commence tomorrow.

"We're really going on an S-rank mission??! To save Kikiki-senpai?!! YAY!!!" Naruto yelled as they left the room for their apartments to pack their items. The pink-haired girl suddenly stopped in her tracks, "But do we know where she went?"

"Yes, she didn't try to hide anything and left lots of footprints and stuff for us to follow. We'll just have to hope it doesn't rain and wash away all the markings." The Head of the ANBUs answered, "Can I have a minute or two with you, Hatake-san?

"Sure, why not?" Kakashi-sensei replied.

= This mission isn't really to bring my sister back. It's more to spy on Orochimaru's hideout.

"Orochimaru?!!" Kakashi masked face changed to a more serious look, "Why didn't you tell me earlier that the mission may have chances of us having to fight Orochimaru?"

= I'm not used to it... I know this is just and excuse. I'm nearly always on missions with ANBUs, if not express ninjas who I don't give information to, since they normally know as much as I do. I hope you understand.

"We'll just have to be extra careful then. But the kids will be awfully disappointed…" the older Jounin sighed and left.

~ I'm sorry for the abrupt change of events.

= It doesn't matter… Can I discuss this with Kiki's teacher?

~ Fujiwara Kaede? I sent for him too. He told me he would be late but he should be here anytime now.

…

~ What's wrong?

= Someone's outside.

~ That must be Kaede.

"Sumimasen deshita. I just returned from another mission." Fujiwara-sensei entered and pretended not to notice the Watanuki's presence.

"You did well, Kaede." The Hokage stood up, took the report and patted his shoulder, "Well done. Take a seat."

"Kiki's brother wants to discuss with you something," Sarutobi turned to look expectantly at Yoru. His head hung low and his eyes did not dare make any contact with Kaede's hazel-brown eyes.

"So, what do you have to say for yourself?" Kaede's long white sideburns which were nearly as long as his tied up white fringe jiggled a little as he spoke, "You personally drove your Kiki out and now you're the one who reported." Watanuki Yoru smiled and lifted his chin, "I expected everyone who knew the reason why Kiki ran away to turn a cold shoulder to me. But, the thing is that the 'truth' this people think they know, is **_not_**_ really the real truth_. I hope you know what I mean…"

Kaede punched Yoru's left cheek, yelling at the same time, "What are you trying to say?"

"Fujiwara! Calm down! This isn't like your usual calm and cheerful self. I understand that you've just lost your favorite student and are very upset at this loss. But you can't blame everything on her brother!" the Village Chief managed to stop him from punching his enemy a second time and helped the fallen man up.

= I can't tell you everything yet, Fujiwara-senpai. Please wait till the time comes.

Kaede gritted his teeth, "You still have the cheek to tell me to wait? Do you think I'm that patient?"

~ Fujiwara, I've already given Team Kakashi a mission to bring your apprentice back and Yoru is going too.

"If that's the case, I'm going too."

~ No. You need to take care of Izumi Nobuyuki and Rokaku Sora, your two other students.

"They can come too!" Kaede's eyes were wide open.

~ That'll be too many ninjas on this mission, unless one of you leaves.

…… ……

= I will. I don't think anyone else will be willing to give up their place.

"Humph… Thanks, but you'll get it from me next time." Kaede gave Yoru one last glare and stomped out of the room.

~ Are you okay with that? This is one of the few chances you can ever see your sister again.

= Yeah, I hope I didn't make the wrong choice. I'll go and sneak around a bit when I have time.

**The 3rd Day:**

"I don't believe it! I really don't believe it!! We're going on an S-rank mission!! BELIEVE IT!!!" Naruto jumped up and down at the Gate, impatiently waiting with his other team mates for their teacher.

"I sure hope Kakashi-sensei doesn't 'get lost' again." Sakura sighed and admired Sasuke's ability to hold his calmness and remain in his cool position, "Unlike Naruto…" Sakura rolled her eyes.

Sasuke suddenly asked, "Who's that?"

"Hey, hey! Nice to meet ya! I'm Sora," an average sized boy with spiky red hair walked towards them with his hand stretched out to shake their hands, "And this is Izumi the Emo, as Kiki-san calls him." Sora pointed with his thumb at the other guy next to him, who had a cool hairstyle.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto and in my opinion, Ichiraku Ramen is the best place to eat ramen!!" Naruto energetically shook Sora's hand.

"I am Haruno Sakura and this is Sasuke-kun." Sakura looked happily over to her idol.

Sasuke gave Sora a cold fish handshake and did not meet his gaze. Kaede-sensei followed up.

"Yoru won't be coming. We are, instead." Kaede enlightened the team. "But where's Kakashi-sensei?"

"Hey, people! I got lost again, but found my way out quicker today. And yeah, Kaede-sensei will be joining us instead, because Watanuki-kun has something else to attend to. That's about it. Are we all ready?"

"YES!!" Everyone yelled, except Sasuke, Izumi and Kaede.

***Inoue **– Yoru & Kiki's father is not of Watanuki blood.


End file.
